Naruto's Birthday Treat
by thesaiyanjedi
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki has it all: a dream job, a loving family, and plenty of friends. But lately he's been working long hours at the office and has been seeing less and less of those he loves most. It's time for him to relax, and little does he know that his wife has a 'special' present to give him for his thirtieth birthday party. NaruSaku. Prequel to "Shinachiku's First Adventure."


What's up everybody! This is thesaiyanjedi here to treat you all to my latest one shot NaruSaku story!

In honor of our favorite orange-clad ninja's birthday today (the first one post the end of the series as a matter of fact), I decided to celebrate the occasion by posting this. This is yet another prequel in my "Shinachiku's First Adventure" continuity, this time covering the day Naruto turned the big 3-0. Also, just in case you did not catch the rating, this will be another lemon story. I know that a lot of you really enjoyed what I did for "Naruto's Big Day," but I also know that a number of you had some criticism for the three-part lemon I did for that story (some of it quite harsh). So, because of that, I honestly don't know how you guys are going to react to this one. Just know that, for better or worse, I did warn you all up front.

This is also the first NaruSaku story I have put out post the English dub release of volume 72 and "The Last." While I'm sure that the pain from this can't be nearly as bad as what we all went through a year ago (my gosh, can you believe that it has already been THAT long?), I suspect that for some die-hard NaruSaku fans out there it must still sting a bit to go into a Barnes & Noble and see the final volume of the manga on selves and see DVDs of that movie waiting to be bought and taken home. Not that I fault any Naruto fans who enjoy those works; to each their own.

I think that's all I've got to say as an intro, so, with all that said, lets get to reading!

...oh, and one more thing...HAPPY BIRTHDAY NARUTO!

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki was sitting at his desk, doing the same thing he did every day. He was working, filling out paperwork and signing contracts and accepting reports from shinobi squadrons that came back from either diplomatic missions or from dealing with small criminal cells.

He was working some long hours lately and it was starting to get to him; Sakura had been complaining about it lately...Actually they had been having a couple of arguments about it recently. Coming home from work too late, not seeing the kids until late at night, stuff like that.

The worst part of all of it: it was his birthday today. Yes, it was his bloody birthday and he was going to be working all night!

'Son of a bitch...' he thought to himself as he rubbed his head with his hand.

He looked away from his laptop computer and to the coffee cup sitting on his desk, right next to the half-empty cup of instant ramen with the chop sticks sitting inside. 'Looks like I'm going to need a refill.'

He pressed a button on his intercom. "Shizune, can you hear me?"

"Yes Naruto," the woman's voice said on the other line. "Is there something you need?"

"Yeah, would you mind getting me another cup of coffee please?"

"I'll be right there."

Turning off the intercom, Naruto went back to his laptop, checking his e-mail and reviewing the latest proposals being alerted to him by the Elders. He frowned, Homura and Koharu were pestering him to agree to new legislation to detract more funding from the Academy's educational program funds and transfer them to the defense budget. He'd argued with them over this before, that they were in peace time now and the five nations were allies now. War was in the past, so it was time to stop focusing on fighting and start raising our children for a better and brighter future.

Only one member of the council, Uragi, seemed to share his opinion about this, about stopping the cycle of hatred...Then again, even with all of the work he'd done to stop this world's cycle of hatred, there were always traces of unrest or evil to be found somewhere. They were small, but they were there. It was happening often enough that he was beginning to see the world a little bit differently than he used to.

Naruto was kicked out his thoughts by the sound of the door opening. Shizune had shown up with a coffee pot filled with warm brew. She walked right up to his desk and poured the caffeinated drink directly into his cup. Once it was full, she got out some packets of sugar and cream, having worked for Naruto long enough now to know exactly how he likes it. She emptied them into his coffee and stirred them in.

"Thank you Shizune." Naruto took a sip of his coffee, "It's delicious."

"My pleasure boss," she said with a cocky smirk, earning a casual chuckle from the young blonde leader. It, in turn, caused her to giggle as well, his infections charm making her lighten up.

"By the way," she said, "any plans for your birthday today?"

"Not really," he answered. "I'm supposed to be on a conference call with Chōjūrō this afternoon; after that I've got another meeting with the Elders, and then the usual reports from squads in the field—"

Shizune was tuning him out as he kept rambling about his workload for the day. She frowned, 'Oh boy, Sakura and the kids aren't gong to like this.'

"Hey listen Naruto," she said, "if I may be so bold to suggest, why don't you try making a few shadow clones today to cover some of your bases? That way you could be done by five and get to spend time with your family tonight."

"I don't know Shizune," he said while doing some typing on his computer, after taking another sip of coffee. "I mean, I _want_ to, more than anything, but I don't know if—"

"You know what _I_ think?" Shizune interrupted, "I think that Sakura's going to be _really_ upset with you when she finds out that you chose to stay late at work instead of spending time with her and the kids... _again_."

Naruto, typing at his top speed, suddenly stopped upon hearing his assistant's suggestion. He didn't move his head but instead merely glared upwards at her. Shizune's smug grin was all it took to let him know that she was fully aware that she had him beat.

Sighing, he decided to give in. "Well, I guess I have been letting myself get a bit too carried away with work these last couple of weeks. Maybe I can make that conference call while I let a clone deal with the Elders for a change. I'd hate to deceive Uragi along with the others, but the old man's enough of a good sport that I'm sure he wouldn't mind."

Shizune smiled at her victory. 'Excellent! Looks like this is going to work after all.' "Anything else I can do for you Hokage-sama?"

"No thank you Shizune, I think you've done plenty."

The older woman began making her way to the office door.

"And Shizune," she turned back at the sound of Naruto's voice, to the sight of his happy smile. "...Thanks."

She smiled back at him; pleased that she could do something to help the hard working young man find the time to spend his birthday with his family. "You're welcome Naruto."

Closing the door behind her, Shizune continued smiling as she walked down the stairs. 'Just you wait Naruto, you're in for a surprise tonight."

* * *

At Konoha Hospital, Sakura Haruno Uzumaki was having a busy day of her own; the price you pay for being responsible for managing an entire hospital. She had already administered no less than seven flu shots, prescribed twelve mediations for ailing patients, signed off on the budget for the forthcoming month, and now she had just come off of an operation for a patient that was having a heart attack...Oh, yeah, and she still had to teach a class on advanced medical ninjutsu this afternoon, after she graded a few essays from a class she taught last week.

And the worst part of it all... it was just barely lunch break.

After sterilizing her hands thoroughly, she hung up her lab coat and clocked out to her lunch. She made her way over to a small tea shop around the corner, some place where she could get something quick and easy to hold her over for what was going to happen tonight.

'I sure hope everybody remembers to come. I'd be nice if it was more than just the four of us. Still, either way at last the kids will be able to see their father tonight, so long as Shizune does her job.'

Ordering a small deli sandwich and a cup of tea, Sakura waited patiently for the waiter to come back with her food. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted a familiar face walking down the street.

"Hey Hinata! Over here!"

The violet-haired heiress of the Hyūga clan turned her head in the direction of the voice and spotted her good friend Sakura waving her arm in the air enthusiastically to signal her over. Smiling, she accepted the gesture to come and sit with her.

"Hello Sakura," Hinata said, "its nice to see you this afternoon."

"Arigato Hinata, its nice to see you too."

The other woman sat down and the two of them got down to talking. It was typical women stuff like their days, work, their kids, and gossiping about their husbands. The waitress came over the bring Sakura her order and Hinata decided to go ahead and request a cup of tea for herself.

"So are you two coming tonight?" Sakura asked while sipping her tea.

"Oh of course. We'll be there right on time. I have to admit I'm looking forward to seeing the look on his face."

'Sakura wasn't conscious of the naughty smirk that had appeared on her own face. 'Yeah, me neither; just wait until he gets a look at what I have planned for him tonight.'

"Um, Sakura, are you alright?"

"H-Huh?! What?! ...Oh yeah, I'm fine Hinata, nothing's the matter at all, not one bit!"

"Then what are you blushing for?"

"Oh! Umm, it's just because, I'm, uhh..."

"Never mind. Forget I asked."

Hinata smiled. She was no idiot, she had a pretty good guess what Sakura was daydreaming about, so she wasn't going to poke and prod her for private details like Ino would.

"So we're all agreed then? Be there as soon as he gets home."

"Agreed." Hinata took a sip of her tea. "It's hard to believe that Naruto is already turning thirty."

"We all are Hinata," Sakura countered. "Like it or not, our youth is officially over."

"Not so long as you stay young at heart."

Sakura smiled as she took another sip of her tea. "I suppose you're right."

* * *

Naruto had just gotten off of work for the day and was making his way home. He needed to remember to thank Shizune again tomorrow for giving him advice on how to cut his workload down for the day. Sure, the council were ticked off when they discovered his little shadow clone deception, but he would deal with their stern lecture the next time he saw them. The conference call with Chōjūrō went well enough, a lot of boring talk about diplomatic missions, treaties, contracts, all that jazz.

But all of that was over with for the day; right now he just wanted to go home and spend what little remained of the day with his family.

Making his way through the village, accepting greetings from his people and his fans all the while, Naruto finally made it to the outskirts and used his key to open the front gate to his house. Making his way along the brick pathway that cut through his front yard, he stepped onto the front porch and pulled his key out again to unlock one of the lavish double doors.

However, he was surprised to find that all of the lights had been turned off.

"Hello?" he called out. "Anybody home?"

There was no response to his calling out. 'That's weird. Sakura usually calls me up to let me know if she's going to be working late. And Shinachiku must have gotten back from the Academy by now. And where the heck is Hanami's babysitter?'

The blonde Hokage flicked on the light to illuminate the room...and as soon as he did he heard a huge outcry of enthusiasm.

"SURPRISE!"

Sakura, the kids, his in laws, and all of their friends had jumped out of their own random hiding spots to surprise him in his atrium. There was even some confetti and streamers that shot out from some unspecified location as well, plus somebody had blown a party whistle.

Naruto was honest to goodness surprised. It was pretty damned hard for anybody to sneak up on him for anything, but it would seem that the number of long hours he had been putting in at the office was becoming bad enough that it was dulling his senses...Yeah, he was _definitely_ going to have to do something about that.

But none of that mattered right now. What was important right now was that all of his friends were here to surprise him. His thirtieth birthday party wasn't going to be a total bust after all!

Sakura made her way through the crowd and walked right up to her husband, instantly wrapping her arms around his neck. "Welcome home dear, happy birthday!"

"Sakura," Naruto said in shock. "I don't know what to say."

"Just say the first thing that comes to your mind."

He smiled at her and touched the side of her face. "I love you."

With that, he leaned in and laid a passionate kiss right on her lips. Sakura was quick to deepen the kiss, loosing herself in their private moment.

"Ahem!"

The two broke apart at the sound. They both turned to see all of their friends smiling at them, a couple of whom (Ino, Tsunade, Kiba, Mebuki, etc.) had smug, shit-eating grins on their faces. This caused the couple to blush lightly and for Naruto the scratch the back of his head.

"Hey you guys," he said, "thanks for the surprise. I honestly had no idea."

"DADDY!"

Running through the crowd came an adorable little girl with short pink hair and gorgeous blue eyes. She was no older than three by this point and virtually all of the party guests (particularly the women) thought she was one of the most beautiful children they'd ever seen. She ran right out to her father and jumped straight into his arms where he was quick to wrap her in a huge hug.

"Hey Hanami! How's my little angel today? Did you and you mother plan this all by yourself?"

"Uh-huh! Us and Shina and Grandma and Shizune!"

"Hey dad!"

A little boy, no more than eight years old, came through the crown next. The boy had blonde hair like his father's and green eyes like his mother's. Like his sister he was considered one of the brightest stars of his generation, or rather he was expected to be. Deep down however, he was still just a boy who was just happy to see his father home at normal time again for the first time in weeks. The boy came up and gave his father a hug as well.

"Hey champ! How's it going at school?"

"Alright," Shinachiku said. "Shino-sensei gave me another A on my kunai throwing exercises."

"That's my boy!"

Neither of the Uzumaki males heard it, but Naruto's friends had brought their kids along for the party and one of them had pretended to cough to hide that they were saying the words "Teacher's pet."

"Hey kiddo," Kizashi said as he and Megumi came up to their son-in-law. "Happy birthday!"

"Thanks Kizashi. It's good to see you too Mebuki."

"Thank you Naruto. I hope you've been treating my daughter and grandchildren well."

He wrapped his arm around Sakura's shoulder. "I have."

He then went and shook hands with the rest of the guys and accepted some hugs from a few of the women. Shikamaru had showed up with Temari and their son Shikadai, while Sai and Ino had brought their own son Inojin, and Chōji and Karui brought their daughter Chōchō. Kiba and Hinata were there with the twins Ōkami and Tsuki, and Shino and his wife had come with their son Bagu. The ever-overenthusiastic Lee came with his wife Tenten and their equally overenthusiastic son Burandon. Kakashi had decided to pay a visit also, as did Tsunade, Shizune (to whom Naruto owed a big thank you for helping him so he could be here for this tonight), Guy, Kuranai and her daughter Mirai, Yamato, Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon.

Everyone he would want to be here were present...almost everyone.

'Looks like Sasuke is still on his latest mission outside the village, and it looks like Karin and Sarada are with him again...I guess I shouldn't be surprised.'

"You guys," Naruto spoke to the crowd, thank you all for coming here today. You all don't know how happy it makes me to have all of you here like this."

"Happy birthday Naruto!" Kakashi spoke up.

"Happy birthday!" Tsunade chimed in.

"Happy birthday!" Shizune did next.

"Happy birthday boss!" Konohamaru said aloud.

The rest of them all shouted as one. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Naruto, in one of his signature moments of infections energy, responded to their warm welcome at the top of his lungs. "Well what the heck are we waiting for?! Lets get this party started!"

* * *

The party was in full swing before anybody knew it. Some of the others had volunteered to barbecue the food tonight since it was Naruto's birthday. Likewise, somebody else offered to get drinks ready for everyone. The kids were inside the recreation room playing foosball or enjoying some movies and video games in the theater room.

Everybody else was having a great time in the back yard eating barbecued steak and chicken, pan fried noodles, and other delicious foods while helping themselves to a wide assortment of alcoholic drinks...except for Lee, by usual insistence from everyone else, including Tenten.

Everyone was getting into the usual small talk: love lives, children, etc., but the more wise-minded individuals in the group had the foresight to recognize that Naruto probably did not want to talk about work tonight.

Sakura was currently busy having some girl talk with Ino, Hinata, Tenten and Temari.

"So," Ino chimed in after taking a sip from her drink, "I take it the party's a success?"

"He definitely seemed surprised," Sakura agreed.

"How has work at the hospital been?" Temari asked.

"Busy as usual; I've had a lot of patients come in who specifically insist that they receive treatment exclusively from me."

"Wow..." Tenten uttered impressed

"Well, you know what they say, 'All work and no play...'"

Sakura narrowed her eyes, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Come on forehead we all know how he surprised you after your own thirtieth birthday party a few month's back—"

"Only because _you_ kept pestering it out of me pig!"

"So what? There's nothing wrong with treating your man to a little birthday night hanky panky."

"INO!" Sakura yelled, blushing read like a tomato.

Hinata wasn't saying anything of course, having already gotten the impression from earlier that something less-than-innocent was going through her pink-haired friend's young-adult mind.

"Look on the bright side Sakura," Ino began again, "at least you two learned your lesson from the first time, so even if anything does happen, we'd never know."

Sakura glared at her out of the corner of her eye, "Unless _you_ keep pestering me about it again."

Ino gave her another cheeky grin, "Exactly."

* * *

"So how long until my next assignment?"

Naruto merely shrugged his shoulders, "What can I say? I have you on the short list for the next time something comes up."

Konohamaru folded his arms and huffed as if he were still a little kid. "I'm just saying, I'm getting bored having to stay home and train all the time. It'd be nice to have something to do for a change."

"Have you ever considered teaching?"

That suggestion caught the young Jōnin of the Sarutobi clan off guard. "Say what?"

"I'm just saying that it's part of a Jōnin's responsibility to pass on what they've learned to the next generation."

"But _you_ never trained a Genin before?"

"Of course I did; I'm talking to him right now."

Konohamaru actually blushed, both out of flattery as well as embarrassment for failing to realize such an obvious point.

"Besides," Naruto continued after taking another sip of his drink, "I've had a pretty busy career as a Jōnin if you'd recall: dozens of diplomatic missions, my Hokage training, hell, just keeping my relationship with Sakura going was a full-time job in-and-of itself." Konohamaru got a good laugh at that part. "No, I've found that raising kids has been like training students anyway, which bring me to my point."

The young shinobi look curious, "What point?"

Naruto smiled to himself before continuing, "Shinachiku's going to be graduating before I know it, and as Hokage, and more importantly as his father, I want to be sure that when the time comes for me to place him on a Genin team that I can assign him to someone I trust."

Konohamaru's eyes widened, "You don't mean...?"

"There's nobody else I would choose to trust with this. You've grown up into a fine young man and I'd be honored to have you train my son...After all, I know you've had your eye on him."

"Huh?"

"You can stop playing dumb kid, I'm bringing this up now because I know that you've wanted Shinachiku to be your student for years now."

"But how did—?"

"I'm not the same idiot I used to be y'know."

Admitting defeat, Konohamaru threw his hands up. "I...I don't know. I guess I just always thought it was right. I mean, my grandfather trained Jiraiya, Jiraiya trained you _and_ your dad, you trained me—"

"I get your point, thanks."

He sighed, "My point is that I think it's a chance to do for him what you did for me."

"Most of what I did for you was show you how to do sexy gag jutsus—"

"It was more than that to me. You were like a big brother to me Naruto, a mentor...And I'd love the chance to be that for your son."

Naruto took in what the young man was telling him with a smile. "So that's a 'yes?'"

"Absolutely."

Naruto sat down his drink and smiled as he shook hands with his former pupil. "So be it... _Konohamaru-sensei_."

* * *

The party went on well into the night, the adults all having a great time while the kids were all doing their own thing inside. Eventually however, Sakura came inside to track them all down and let them know it was time to go outside to get themselves some cake and ice cream.

With the guests all gathered in the outdoor chamber, Naruto sat down at a table set up there with his birthday cake set in front of him. The cake was fairly big in order to feed the number of people there, and it was vanilla with chocolate frosting. The candles were lit as they prepared to start singing.

But first, Hanami got excited from the candles and the cake and so she leaped into her father's lap.

"Want to help daddy blow out the candles sweetie?"

"Yay!"

Sakura and Shinachiku stood to the side as father and daughter sat in front of the cake. On the count of three, they, and everyone else, proceeded to sing.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR NARUTO! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!"

Kiba was in the back and, just to be smart-alecky, added "AND MANY MORE!"

Nodding to Hanami, both father and daughter closed their eyes and blew out the candles as one. Everyone else started clapping in congratulations.

Sakura took the blown out candles out of the cake and cut the first slice. As the birthday boy (err, man), Naruto got the first slice, followed by Shinachiku and Hanami. There rest of the kids got their cake and ice cream next, and then the other adults got their turn.

The cake was delicious, pretty much everybody agreed on that much. And after the group had their dessert, they handed Naruto their presents to him...However, most of them decided to settle for giving him cash, not because they were lazy, but because...well, with the life he's currently living it was hard to come up with anything that he needed. No matter, he accepted whatever they gave him regardless.

Eventually however, it was time of the party to wind down. The guests all left, wishing Naruto a happy birthday one more time before heading home. Once they had all left, this left the Uzumaki family all to themselves for the rest of the night.

"Alright kids," Sakura said to them, "it was fun, but I think its about time you two headed to bed."

"But mom?!" both of them whined.

"You heard me you two. Go on! Upstairs!"

Knowing that they were beat, the children started walking upstairs toward their rooms, their stomachs still plenty full from the party.

"I guess the two of us should head to bed too," Naruto reasoned.

"Oh wait!" Sakura shouted, catching Naruto off guard. "We still need to put the leftovers away so they don't spoil."

"Oh crap, you're right! Tell you what, you go ahead and get ready for bed honey. I'll take care of it."

"Oh no, it's your birthday—"

"Please, I insist." He kissed her on the lips. "You've done plenty for me already. Let me deal with it."

She merely stared into his eyes for a moment before giving in. "Alright, but don't take too long."

She then started making her way upstairs towards their master bedroom, Naruto never able to see the devious smirk that had appeared on her face. 'Perfect! That should give me plenty of time to get ready to give him one last surprise gift...'

* * *

"Alright, I guess that's everything." Naruto said as he finished putting away the last of the food. "Man, what a great party. Maybe being thirty won't be so bad after all."

His day now at an end, the Seventh Hokage at last started walking up two flights of stairs towards his and Sakura's bedroom. Walking down the third floor hallway, he noted that both of the kid's doors were closed and he could hear no sounds coming from the other sides, meaning that either they were asleep, or they were being extra quiet to hide whatever childish things they were doing.

Finally making it to the end of the hall, he knocked on the bedroom door. He heard a feminine voice say "Come in," and so he proceeded to do exactly that.

What he found when he got into his bedroom was a curious surprise however. Sakura was standing there waiting for him, out of her casual clothes that she wore for the party and now wearing her bathrobe. Even more curious was what was behind her, a large, round, weighted object that served as a base for what was in it's center: a long pole that was about two feet taller than Sakura was. The weighted base was clearly meant to keep the pole balanced.

"Umm...Sakura? What's going on here?"

"Naruto," Sakura began, "do you remember how you _surprised_ me on my birthday seven months ago?"

Naruto blushed at his own memories of how he'd chosen to pleasure his wife that night, in order to celebrate her own turning thirty. "Yeah..."

"Well, I've been thinking about that night lately, remembering how you made that night about nothing but making me feel good and, well, I decided that it was only fair for me to return the favor."

His eyes went as wide as saucer plates. "Whoa! Are you saying—?!"

"Yes." With confidence, Sakura reached her hands to the belt that was holding her robe together and undid it. Immediately after that, she reached her hands into her robe and slid it off her body to sink to the floor. "Happy birthday Naruto; you can just leave everything to me tonight."

Nartuo was amazed; she looked drop dead gorgeous! Beneath the discarded robe Sakura was dressed in black lingerie, partially see-through, which served to go along with her black lace bra and her matching not-quite thong bikini briefs.

The blonde could already feel his penis getting rock hard inside of his pants, desperate to be set free of their prison. It only got more excruciating when Sakura turned around to face her back to him, long enough to let him see her lightly pat her panty-clad buttocks.

"Ooooohhhh..." she moaned out intentionally, knowing that she was succeeding in getting him aroused. She turned her head to look behind her, shaking her butt lightly. "Are you excited about your present sweetie?"

"Oh yeah..." That was the only response he could register at the current moment.

"Good, then sit on the bed and get yourself comfortable baby, because the show's about the begin."

He sat down on the bed like she asked, waiting patiently for whatever was about to happen. Grinning, Sakura walked over to the door, with a swish in her step that she knew could hypnotize him so well. She first locked the door, then she made a hand seal.

"SILENCING JUTSU!"

A familiar invisible barrier formed around their bedroom, blocking out any possibility of the kids overhearing any of what was about to happen this night. With those precautions taken, Sakura strutted over to one of the dressers where a radio was set up. She put on some highly erotic music, then she started dancing.

She moved her body in some highly suggestive, exotic ways that she knew he would be unable to look away from. Running her hands along her sides, her hips, and her ass, she even took both of her covered breasts into her hands and fondled her own feminine orbs with her fingers.

"AAAHH!" she cried out at her own self pleasure. Stealing a glance in his direction, she could tell from the tent in his pants that he was enjoying the show.

Shaking her rear end in front of him, she made her way over to the pole. She wasted no time in straddling it, wrapping her long bare leg around it. She even climbed up the pole before allowing herself to spin down it in a slow, sexy manner.

She then, to his shock, started humping the pole. Or rather, she rubbed her body up and down the metal rod in a suggestive manner that was clearly meant to resemble sexual movements. Wrapping her leg around it again, she pressed her body up against it and started grinding up and down, her clothed nether regions in full contact with the cold steel.

"Ohhhh Naruto..."

This was already becoming too much for the blonde man. His wife was giving him a private pole dance and moaning out his name as she had her way with the metallic object in question. He wanted so desperately to get up off the bed and just claim her right then and there.

Before he could make a move however, Sakura let go of the pole and turned her back to him. Slowly, _agonizingly_ slow in fact, she began peeling away the layers of her lingerie. She started by unbuckling the corset and letting it fall to the carpeted floor. Then she reached behind her and undid the clasp of her bra. She then turned around to face him, holding the cups in place with her arm. Licking her lips and giving him a sexy wink, she moved her arm out of the way, allowing the bra to join the growing pile of clothes on the floor.

Sakura proceeded to play with her own breasts once again, this time making contact with her bare skin. She moaned out loud both from real pleasure and to put on a show for her man. She let out a particularly loud cry when she played with her own nipples.

Naruto was by now too lost in the show to notice the line of drool that was dripping from the corner of his mouth. His pants felt terribly constrictive, and he did not know what he would do if he did not get out of them quickly.

Sakura was well aware of what her husband was going through, and as much fun as is was to tempt him so thoroughly, she figured it was about time to get things going. So, she turned her back to him one more time and bent over, running her hand lightly over her heart shaped ass before taking hold of the lace fabric with both hands and pulling them down her hips to flutter to the floor.

Standing back up, she looked over her shoulder and smiled, winking at him with confidence as she allowed him to admire her nudity.

And, indeed, he continued to stare as she strutted over to the pole again, rubbing her totally naked body over the cold steel.

"Oh yeah...Oooohh Narutoooo..."

She started doing some obscene things for no other reason than to put some dirty thoughts into his head. For instance, she grabbed hold of both of her breasts and pressed them up and down the pole, simulating a boobjob. Then she stuck her tongue out and licked it while he watched. Turning to face him, she pressed her bare ass against the pole and let it ride in between her cheeks. Finally, she grabbed the pole with both hands and pushed her lower lips against it, moaning in pleasure as she slid her moist vagina against the metal rod.

"OHHH! YES...More..."

That was it! That was as much as the poor blonde could stand! Not wasting another second, Naruto reached for his orange jacked and began pulling the zipper down.

"STOP!"

Naruto's hand paused as he looked up at his wife in confusion. She proceeded to walk over to him and lay him down softly on the soft sheets. She sat herself on top of his lap, allowing him to look straight up at her form.

"Please my love, allow me."

With that, she took hold of the zipper and slowly pulled it down until it reached the end of the track. Reaching her hands into the jacket she shrugged it off of him before leaning down to claim his lips.

Their kiss was long and passionate, Sakura running her hands through his blonde locks and Naruto rubbing his fingers along her bare back. After breaking the sexy lip lock that must have lasted at least a minute, she instructed him to sit up, which he did.

She then proceeded to unbutton his shirt, one button at a time, until they were all undone and she slid it off of him, revealing the ripped, godlike chest that she adored so much. She did not fight her urge to run her soft hands along his pecks and washboard abs, causing him to moan at her treatment. She was even bold enough to plant kisses along his chest and his neck, triggering a particularly loud growl in pleasure...She _really_ liked that.

Kissing her way down his chest, she came to the top button on his orange pants, undoing it and pulling down the zipper. Naruto was courteous enough to lift his lower body off the bed long enough to help kick them off, leaving him only in his boxer shorts, with his erection clearly poking through the fabric.

After a few seconds of feeling his manhood through the fabric, much to his pleasure, she took the hem of the boxers in her teeth and slowly pulled them down, Naruto once again lifting himself up to aid her.

There he was, her lover was fully naked just as she was, his seven inch erection pointing straight up begging for attention. Sakura smiled, 'Now for the _real_ fun to begin.'

Sitting down on his lap, his erection not yet inside her, he leaned down and claimed his lips again, which he again accepted. After a very steamy make out session, she pulled back and looked him in the eye.

"Naruto, this is your extra special birthday present so you just lay back and relax tonight okay? Let me take care of everything this time."

Something suddenly clicked in the young Hokage's brain. "This is a total role reversal of what I did to you on your birthday."

"Ah! So he can be taught!" she mocked innocently before stroking his cheek. "Relax my love, let me make this night special for you."

With that, she sat back up on his lap, her naked body fully on display to him, before she made a familiar hand sign. "SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!"

In a puff of smoke, a second, equally naked version of Sakura appeared in the room. Already knowing what her master wanted her to do, the clone went over to the dresser and reached into one of the drawers. She pulled out a bottle of some kind. Naruto saw it and recognized it immediately. It was a bottle of massage oil, the kind that he would sometimes use to make Sakura feel extra good...like he had done on her birthday.

With the bottle in hand, the clone quickly joined the couple on the bed, kissing her creator's husband in the process. She handed the bottle of oil to the real Sakura, who then told her husband to sit back up.

After he did so, Sakura got behind him on the bed while squirting some oil onto her hands. Lathering them up, she began to lightly rub his hard, bare back and his strong shoulders with the warm, soothing fluid.

"OHH!" Naruto moaned aloud. "Oh that feels so good..."

As the real Sakura began her massaging therapy, the clone licked her tongue along his manly chest, adding to his moaning, down and down until she came face-to-face with his towering, full mast erection.

Needing no further invitation, the clone took his pillar of flesh in her hands and slowly began stroking it up and down. Naruto was quickly turning into a quivering mess, and both she and the real Sakura delighted in how they could turn the most powerful ninja in the village, probably the entire world, into mere putty in their hands.

"Oh God! Sakura! That's so good! More!"

As the clone kept up her handjob, the real Sakura had finished coating his back in oil and now was reaching from behind to coat her front. The added reach required her to press her bare chest to his lathered back, but she did not mind...in fact, she enjoyed it.

Naruto was on cloud nine, he was receiving immense pleasure on three different fronts. His wife had her boobs rubbing against his back, while at the same time her arms were lathering his chest in warm oil and her clone was pleasuring his cock with her magic hands. But his pleasure only got better with a sudden change in tactics from the clone.

After a while, the clone decided that she had had her fun with what she had been doing and now it was time to give her man something she knew he really wanted. Leaning her head down, the clone took Naruto's penis into her mouth, licking all around it with her tongue and just barely scraping the sides with her teeth.

"OOOOOOHHHHHH! FUCK!"

Naruto could not fight his outburst as the clone worked him. He was tempted to grab her pink locks as she took him into her mouth, but he resisted due to Sakura's insistence that he let her do all the work tonight.

The clone was working his manhood like a pro, sucking him slow and delicate one minute and then changing speeds to go fast and rapid the next. She ran her tongue all over his phallus as she kept sliding him in and out of her mouth. A couple of time the clone would take him out completely to stroke him again as she focused on running her tongue along the crown.

"Ohhh! This is amazing! Sakura where...where did you get...the idea to do this?!"

The real Sakura was finishing up lathering his chest, all the while rubbing her own chest and breasts on his back, coating herself in some of the same oil. She had to admit, this was going pretty well so far. It must have been her own feminine instincts that made her feel proud that her husband had clearly been enjoying his birthday present so far.

But still, she could not deny that her own growing lust needed some attending to. She could feel her lower regions getting more and more moist from her treatment of him, and she had a pretty good feeling, based on the now enthusiastic way her clone was working his cock, that she was ready for some action too.

So, Sakura promptly removed her hands from Naruto's chest and pulled away from his back. Naruto was surprised from the sudden lack of contact, but did not put up any protest against it as he was still receiving a world class blowjob from the shadow clone.

What he was not expecting, however, was that his wife would then gently lay him back down on the bed, his oily back moistening the sheets, as she proceeded to crouch herself over his face. She briefly instructed her clone to pull away long enough to take him into her mouth herself, bobbing up and down slowly as she hummed against his cock. She kept this going for nearly a full minute.

"AAAHHHH! SAKURA!"

That one surprise move was too much. With a growl, he released a powerful stream of his essence. Sakura was quick to react and pulled herself off of his member as he ejaculated. After he finally finished his released, she and her clone pleasured him even more as they both preceded to lick his semen off of himself and themselves, the two Sakura's savoring their lover's taste.

After the mess was cleaned up, the women were very pleased to see that Naruto's erection had not gone down. It was almost as if his body had a mind of its own and instinctively knew what was going to come next, and it would be damned if it was going to miss out on any of it!

With a nod to her clone, the real Sakura sat up with her vagina just over her husband's face. She made a hand seal, "CONTRACEPTION JUTSU!" The last necessary preparations made, she merely said to him, "You know what to do Naruto."

Without any more words, Sakura sat down fully on his face as Naruto instantly began to lick the insides of her pussy. He was egged on to keep going by his wife's moans of pleasure, praising his performance already and asking for more as she lightly rocked herself back and forth on his face, placing her hands on his oily chest for balance.

Meanwhile, the shadow clone has run her tongue along his shaft for a few more seconds to ensure there was still plenty of life left in it. But now, seeing her master taking pleasure from Naruto's work on her nether lips, she could wait no longer. With ease, the clone sat up, turned around, and crouched down over Naruto's erect penis. With a deep breath, she lowered herself onto him until his perfectly sized manhood was all the way inside her.

"AAAHHHHH!" the clone yelled aloud as his girth filled up her core. It took her some time to get used to the sensations filling her up, but not as long as it may have some other women, as her creator was well used to his size by now. Truth be told, she kind of envied the real Sakura.

After having plenty of time to get used to Naruto's size, the clone began moving, lifting her hips up and then pushing herself back down on his penis again and again. Her speed increased gradually, wanting to savor the pleasure she was experiencing.

All the while, Naruto was moaning and groaning into the real Sakura's vagina as he continued to eat her out. The combined feeling of his wife both on his tongue and on his cock was almost overwhelming. The jincūhriki summoned all the stamina he had to the hold back his next release despite the gradually increasing speed of the clone's downward thrusts.

As for the real Sakura, she was shamelessly crying out in pleasure as her husband continued to eat her out, mixed with the deep thrusting she was receiving courtesy of his tongue. She skillfully gyrated her hips in such a way as to give him easier access to her core.

"Oh God! Yes! Oh Naruto! Its so good! More! More! YES!"

As Sakura was enjoying way he was feasting on her, she was also looking in front of her to see her clone having reverse cowgirl sex with her husband. The clone's back would arch in her direction as her naked ass slammed down on his cock over and over again. It kind of made her jealous of, well, herself technically, wishing that she was the one riding him like that. But no matter, all good things come to those who wait.

And so this kept going, for many, many minutes that felt like hours to the three of them. Naruto laid on his bed, on the soft sheets and extra soft mattress and he both ate out his wife and got to have sex with his wife's clone both at the same time.

'I must be the luckiest man in the world right now.'

But, alas, his sexual paradise could not last forever. By now the clone was riding him with extra hard, almost primal force, slamming her hips on his crotch as hard as she possibly could, her moans of pleasure turning into passion-laden screams of ecstasy.

The real Sakura wasn't fairing much better. Naruto work on her was nearing its peak; she could feel her orgasm was coming very soon, and judging by the way he was rapidly probing her insides, she could tell that he was about ready too.

After another minute and thirty seconds or so, none of the three of them could hold in back any longer.

"OH SHIT! Sakura! I can't—I'm gonna cum!"

"Me too! Please Naruto, just a little more! I'm cumming too!"

The clone, moving as fast and hard as she could possibly go, voiced her own pending release. "Yes! Yes! Cum for me Naruto! I'm cumming too! Me too! Aaaah!"

Naruto kept licking and the clone kept fucking more and more. It was a total free-for-all. And then, finally...

"SAKURA!"

"NARUTO!"

"NARUTO!"

All three of their dams burst at the exact same time. Naruto let loose his second orgasm of the night straight into the clone's vagina, while the clone herself was convulsing her muscles around his swollen member, coating it in her own fluids of release. Meanwhile, the real Sakura could not take the sweet torture she was receiving either, releasing her fluids all over her husband's tongue, allowing him to savor her taste.

Their orgasms felt as though they lasted no less than thirty seconds solid, their pleasure utterly overwhelming them. The real Sakura needed to slam her hands onto Naruto's chest just to stay balanced while she struggled to catch her breath. At least, until the clone, who was much more exhausted, was so tired that she fell backwards in exhaustion for her creator to catch in her arms. Naruto's penis was still inside of the clone as she moved, the clone being too worn out from her hardcore lovemaking to lift herself off of him.

Sakura stroked the clone's hair and whispered something in her ear. They were words of thanks and congratulations for what she had done tonight. Smiling at her master, the clone nodded in satisfaction as she dissipated in a puff of smoke, leaving only the real Sakura behind with her man still beneath her.

After finally catching her breath, Sakura leaned down and lightly started sucking on Naruto's cock, cleaning it of both his and her clone's juices. As disgusting as that thought was, she could not deny that she was kind of turned on by it. Besides, the obscene act was having it's desired effect by bringing his erection back to full mast to get him ready for one more go before the night came to a close.

Licking the penis clean and stroking it a few times for good measure, Sakura lifted her butt off of her husband's face and turned her body around to face him, laying on him and rubbing her breasts on his chest. She was caught off guard when he grabbed the sides of her face and brought her down to meet his lips in a heated kiss. She did not pull away from it, returning the lip lock in equal passion. She always loved having erotic, naked make out time with him, especially if it was going to lead into something more.

Breaking the kiss, Naruto looked his wife in her beautiful emerald eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too Naruto." She kissed him again, before breaking it and sliding herself down his body to his crotch.

Deciding to give him one more surprise, she cupped her C-cup breasts in her hands and slid his erection in between them. He moaned and growled in pleasure yet again at the heavenly feeling of her mammories on his cock.

"Ooooooohhhh...Sakura..."

Sakura smiled at his reaction, rubbing her boobs on him slightly faster, growing in speed the more she went. His obvious love of this was helping to make herself enjoy it too.

'That's right birthday boy, get nice and hard. We've got one more round to go before we got to bed tonight.'

The boobjob kept going for another two minutes or so, before Sakura finally stopped what she was doing and slipped his cock out of her cleavage, sitting herself up on his lap.

"Sakura? What—?"

"Shh!" she shushed him by placing two fingers on his lips. "Naruto, sweetie, I'm really happy that you enjoyed your birthday present. But I think you and I only have enough energy tonight for one more round. And I for one would appreciate it if this time we could share it with just the two of us."

Naruto smiled as he lightly rubbed her hips. "Nothing would make me happier."

She smiled and moaned in bliss as he worked his hands over her body. He touched her wide thighs, her lovely back, and naturally, he felt up her firm, shapely ass.

"Ohhhhh Naruto...more..." She closed her eyes and basked in his masterful touch, her mind drifting back to the way he touched her on her own birthday night seven months ago. She moaned even louder as his arms worked there way up to her breasts. Taking them into his hands, he fondled, massaged, and molded her breasts into his hands.

"Oh Naruto...its so good..."

As much as Sakura was enjoying this, she did not want to wait anymore, nor keep him waiting any longer. So, with his hands still occupied with her boobs, she positioned herself to hovering over his erection before slowly lowering herself onto Naruto's manhood.

"AAAAAAGGGGGHHHH!" she cried out at the intrusion. It always felt so good to be with him like this, including times like this where she got to be the one in control.

"OHHHH! Sakura...!" Naruto growled at the feeling of his wife's inner walls hugging his cock. Her body felt much better than even her clone's did; God he loved this woman with all his heart and soul!

After taking a few seconds to get used to the intrusion, Sakura started moving herself up and down, and occasionally round and round, on his shaft. Over and over she would bounce her self on his member.

"Oh Naruto! So good! Its so good! More! More! YES!"

Naruto wasn't remaining totally idle though. He grabbed hold of her hips to aid her in her thrusts, while at the same time moving his hips in time to match her movements, crashing his hips into her own.

"Oh my God! Sakura! This is the best birthday gift ever! God! I love you so much!"

"I love you too Naruto! Oh! It always feels so amazing! More! Love me more!"

And so the two of them moved on, Naruto running his hungry hand over every surface and crevice on her body while Sakura constantly impaled herself on his hardened member, he hips making a familiar slapping sound every time their skin made contact, arousing both of them. Naruto would also become hypnotized by the way her breasts constantly bounced around in tune with her movements. At least once she picked up on this and, even while lost in the midst of her arousal, decided to treat him to some more of her self-pleasuring of her breasts, even pinching her nipples again.

"Oh GOD! YES!" she screamed as she did this, never letting up on her movement on her hips.

For most of this love session Sakura kept her hands firmly on his chest to keep herself level as she rode him, but sometimes she would instead lean back with her hands behind her as she fucked him. Even though Sakura made it clear that she didn't want him to worry about any of the work tonight, he still could not resist giving one good slap to her butt, which earned an impassioned moan from his wife.

They kept going on into the night, their love for one another fueling their endurance to its peak. During this whole escapade, Sakrua had also been using some of her medical ninjutsu and focusing it into her nether regions, having studied that medical ninja who used such techniques during sex can further add to the pleasure both for themselves and for their partners. But once again, before too long, the time had come for their final crescendo.

"Sakura! I can feel it! I'm gonna cum again!"

"Do it Naruto! Let go! Cum for me! I'm cumming too! I'm cumming too!"

Feeling that their release was immanent, Naruto sat up and wrapped his wife in a tight hug and he hungrily claimed her lips once again. Sakura was so close to climaxing that she did not fight it and instead returned the kiss with equal force. Their tongues danced in each other's mouths and Sakura wrapped her arms and her legs around her lover. Both of them sped up their movements of their hips with what power they had left.

Finally, the tidal wave could not be held back any longer. With a load hiss, they both kept moaning out loud as they broke their kiss.

"SAKURA!"

"NARUTO!"

And thus, husband and wife came together as one. Naruto groaned in painful pleasure as he fired rope after rope of his essence into her wanting core, while Sakura's muscles squeezed his cock like a vice, trying to milk out all of his fluids into her, while also coating it in her own release.

Their shared orgasm lasted for what felt like an eternity, but it was an eternity that neither one ever wanted to end. But, of course, it eventually did. Both of them now covered head to toe in sweat, Naruto fell back onto the soft bed, his wife falling with him and laying softly on his chest. Her breathing was as labored as his own as they continued to bask in the afterglow of their love.

Eventually their breathing returned to normal and Sakura's green eyes stared into his blue ones. They both smiled and giggled to themselves as their minds came back to reality again, a perfectly charming release after everything they'd done this night.

Stroking his whisker marks, Sakura smiled sweetly at the love of her life. "So how did you like your present, Lord Seventh?"

"Oh I loved it; you're the best baby!" He kissed her on the forehead as he knew she always liked. "But seriously, tonight was wonderful Sakura, thank you."

"Well as I said, I owed you after the gift you gave me." She snuggled herself into his chest and closed her eyes as he worked to pull the sheets from under them and over their bodies. As they were about to go to sleep, his penis was still inside of her depths, neither of them were in the mood to break their union.

With one final, passionate kiss, Sakura closed out the night with six simple words. "Happy birthday Naruto; I love you."

"I love you too Sakura."

As so the blonde haired man closed his eyes and rested as his pink-haired angel fell asleep on top of him, an adorably content smile on her face. But as Naruto was just about to join her in dreamland, three words ran through his mind:

"Best...birthday...ever..."

* * *

Whoa! Now that was hot! ...At least I think it was. As I said at the beginning, I really don't know If I overdid anything or not. I was making a conscious effort to get creative and sexy with this story without going as _completely_ over-the-top as they were during their first time in "Naruto's Big Day."

I made a lot of references to the idea that Naruto had treated Sakura to a similar night of pleasure where he did all the work while she only had to lay back back and enjoy herself. It was a hot and passionate experience that he treated her to on her own thirtieth birthday back on March 28. For those of you confused about what story I am referencing, that is because I hadn't written it yet. I am considering maybe one day doing a prequel to this story chronicling that night, but if I do then it will most likely be to coincide with Sakura's next birthday, which sadly won't be for another five months or so...sorry...

The scene between Naruto and Konohamaru was a callback to "Shinachiku's First Adventure," where very early on I established Konohamaru as Shinachiku's teacher. As fate would have it, after I posted that the Boruto movie came out and, indeed, Konohamaru was revealed to be the sensei of Boruto, Sarada and Mitsuki...What do you know? Looks like Kishimoto and myself were of like mind on at least one thing after all. LOL!

The idea that Naruto had been working long hours at work leading up to his birthday was kind of a loose homage to canon. In the official ending, we are told that Naruto is _constantly_ working late nights at work and almost _never_ has time for his family, hence a major source of Boruto's resentment of him. In my work I have made a point of making it clear that Naruto does everything in his power to prioritize his family over his job, but sometimes it cannot be helped, and this was an instance where he lost sight of that for a little bit and Sakura was upset with him over it. If nothing else I feels it adds a touch of realism to their relationship since both of them have very important jobs that they need to balance with raising a family. If I ever do get around to that crossover idea with the canon universe (which I currently have on the back burner until whenever I finally get done with SFA), this might be a major source of contrast I make between my take on adult Naruto and Kishimoto's version.

As Naruto is just turning thirty in this story, mathematically (and being vague with their birthdays) that would make Shinachiku around eight by this point and Hanami is only three. Because she is so young, I wanted to portray her as really innocent and really cute. The image of her sitting in her father's lap and helping him blow out his birthday candles I thought was a really cute image.

I think that's all I have to say about this one. I hope you all enjoyed it, and have a great night. And once again, Happy Birthday Naruto!

Until next time, see ya!


End file.
